the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
Arthur is a main character on the animated television series The Tick. History Arthur was an ordinary accountant, living a boring life he got no pleasure out of, until he found J.J. Eureka Vatos' Moth suit, wearing it constantly, which caused him to be fired from his job at Weiderspahn and Wong. Fortunately for Arthur, as he was walking home that day, the Tick fell hundreds of feet onto the pavement in front of him, and their partnership/friendship began. Personality Arthur is, for the most part, an average Joe. He does his best to tolerate Tick's antics, although sometimes it becomes too much, causing Arthur to explode, the most notable instance being in the episode The Tick vs. Arthur's Bank Account, in which Tick buys so much superhero equipment that Arthur's credit cards are cut off, prompting Arthur to kick Tick out of his apartment. While Arthur may be a somewhat reluctant sidekick, when he was an account, he aspired to greater things (though superheroism seems to have taken its toll, and Arthur quickly became a reluctant realist). Arthur is a quick thinker, often being the one to come up with a plan for he and Tick to stop the villain. Arthur has a somewhat fatherly relationship with Tick, often exasperated with him, telling him off when he makes a mistake, yet still loving and mostly sensitive with his feelings. Paraphernalia *'Moth Suit': he constantly wears his white moth suit (which often gets confused for a "bunny suit"). **'Flight': using his suit's detachable wings (that he keeps in his briefcase) he can fly (although not at very impressive speeds). Appearances *Season 1 **01 The Tick vs. The Idea Men **02 The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale **03The Tick vs. Dinosaur Neil **04 The Tick vs. Mr. Mental **05 The Tick vs. The Breadmaster **06 The Tick vs. El Seed **07 The Tick vs. The Tick **08 The Tick vs. The Uncommon Cold **09 The Tick vs. Brainchild **10 The Tick vs. Pineapple Pokopo **11 The Tick vs. The Mole Men **12 The Tick vs. The Proto-Clown **13 The Tick vs. Arthur's Bank Account *Season 2 **01 The Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love **02 Alone Together **03 Armless but Not Harmless **04 Coach Fussell's Lament **05 Leonardo da Vinci and His Fightin' Genius Time Commandos! **06 Bloomsday **07 Evil Sits Down for a Moment **08 Heroes **09 Ants in Pants! **10 The Tick Loves Santa! **11 Tick vs. The Big Nothing **12 Tick vs. Reno, Nevada **13 Grandpa Wore Tights *Season 3 **01 That Mustache Feeling **02 Tick vs. Dot & Neil's Wedding **03 Sidekicks Don't Kiss **04 Tick vs. Arthur **05 Devil in Diapers **06 Tick vs. Filth **07 Tick vs. Europe **08 Tick vs. Science **09 Tick vs. Prehistory **10 Tick vs. Education *The Tick (video game) Trivia *In original Tick comic, Arthur was much more overweight. **However, in the series Tick and Arthur, his design was modified to that of the animated series. *Arthur is one of the two characters that appear in every episode, along with Tick. *He is Jewish, and his father is a rabbi. *Ben Edlund has compared he and Tick's relationship to that of famous cartoon characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (Tick obviously being the Bullwinkle, and Arthur the Rocky). Gallery *A gallery can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Sidekicks Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Wildlife-based superheroes Category:Arthur's family Category:Good guys Category:Characters without superpowers Category:Characters that appear in the video game